Mortal Kombat: The Armageddon Chronicles
Mortal Kombat: The Armageddon Chronicles is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios and Midway for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, which is scheduled for release on April 9, 2029 in North America. Mortal Kombat: The Armageddon Chronicles is a remake of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon developed by Netherrealm Studios and Midway Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the 14th main installment in the main series and will be released in April 2029 for PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, iOS, Android, PC Story Raiden was defeated by Nightcrow and he was purified of the evil that corrupted him in MK X. Sindel turned to the good side to join Odaria. Two years later with the fall of Liu Kang and Kitana that were restored by Nightcrow, Sareena is the queen of the underworld and she make a peace agreement with Plan-Land, Outworld, Edenia & Ramse. But a new threat arises, Odaria is the queen of Edenia. Rules of fair kingdom as Rain, Kitana and Sindel are no longer threats to her power, Anubis rules the kingdom of Ramses, but will now join forces again, this time against Onaga. The Dragon King Onaga resurrected, he will corrupt and dominate the realms again, with Mileena as hsi main servant. Now everyone should unite against the dragon king. Noob Saibot back after finding the remains Cyrax Cyber-Lin Kuei, he reprograms Cyrax and they serve Onaga. Onaga seizes the Reptile body after this break the egg in which he was arrested and again. He will conquer the worlds. The Neatherealm oni conquest lead by Moloch and Drahmin's bands of demons rampage, trying to fight off the king as well. All kingdoms must now fear Blaze. For the returned. Characters Many characters from some MK games returns, with some brand new characters. It is scheduled for some MK characters. The characters listed in the game are: Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Reptile * Raiden * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Kano * Liu Kang * Goro * Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat II * Kitana * Mileena * Jade * Smoke * Noob Saibot * Kung Lao * Jax * Baraka * Blaze * Kintaro * Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat: Blood and Thunder * Hydro Mortal Kombat 3 * Ermac * Rain * Chameleon * Khameleon * Nightwolf * Kabal * Sindel * Kurtis Stryker * Sheeva * Motaro * Cyrax * Sektor Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Ruby Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Fujin * Sareena * Quan Chi * Shinnok Mortal Kombat 4 * Jarek * Kai * Reiko * Tanya * Meat Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Tasia * Tremor Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Mavado * Kenshi Takahashi * Li Mei * Hsu Hao * Frost * Drahmin * Moloch Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kobra * Kira * Dairou * Darrius * Shujinko * Hotaru * Havik * Ashrah * Onaga Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Daegon * Taven Mortal Kombat 9 * Cyber Sub-Zero * Skarlet Mortal Kombat X * Cassie Cage * Kotal Kahn * D'Vorah * Erron Black * Kung Jin * Takeda Takahashi * Ferra/Torr Mortal Kombat XI * Ahmed * Tak * Tinkamado * Odaria * Anubis * Richard Stryker * Dylan Jacob * Nightcrow * Nightmare * Fox * Khrome Mortal Kombat XII * Yaretzi * Sally * Marilyn * Oncom New Characters *Groucho Kahn - The father of Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn *Athena - The wife of Shao Kahn *Liu Kazumi - Liu Kang and Kitana's son *Major Blade - Sonya's mom Kotal khan by mohrigancosplay-d8wgosr.jpg|Yaretzi, The Warrior Osh-Tekk and Kotal Kahn's Sister 01d65011958812d10b27b8d8a74ec4dd.jpg|Sally, Princess Efl ab5337a0748d9b4f3adf53bc932e833a.jpg|Marilyb, The Red Dragon Member and Kenshi's Sister. 876fba37019f0b3430c70dc81de65683.jpg|Oncom, The King Troll Bosses * Blaze Variations Fighting Styles Guest Characters * Freddy Krueger - Returning from MK 9, this time having his original appearance from Wes Craven's original 'Elm Street' movie. He appears in Kombat Pack 1. He is voiced by Jackie Earle Haley. * Michael Myers - Myers is a Guest character from the movie series 'Halloween' with his default appearance based on his original movie. He appears in Kombat Pack 1 * Jason Voorhees - Returning from MKXL, this time he is having his original design (with the hockey mask). He appears in Kombat Pack 1. *Leatherface - Returning from MKXL, this he is having his original design. He appears in Kombat Pack 1. DLC Characters * Hornbuckle - Returning from MK2, he is green version of Liu Kang. * Nimbus Terrafaux - Returning from MK1, he is kickboxer * Belokk - * Emerald - Returning from MK2, she's not a ninja. Emerald is a female warrior from Outworld Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:Midway Games Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games